Blaming keith
by IntergalacticKitty
Summary: Lance always considered himself a hundred percent straight. He never questioned or tried to look at other guys because he always found himself infatuated by the opposite sex. Now and then he would look at guys, especially shiro, and think they were attractive, but that didn’t make him gay. Life seemed pretty normal until a certain galra-human crossbreed came back from a mission, lo


Lance blamed Keith for a lot of things, why wouldn't he, Keith was his self proclaimed rival. Sure a lot of things he blamed on him weren't justified, but the thing he was blaming on him now certainly was. Everything was normal for Lance until Keith came back from a mission with his mother, a fricken space wolf, and a six pack. It didn't help that he was taller, had a deeper voice, and a sick scar from a fight with fake Shiro. What was he blaming Keith for, oh yeah, bringing out the suppressed gay in him.

Lance certainly loved girls of course, that was definite, so he never really questioned if he was also interested in guys. Sure he thought shiro had a amazing six pack, and a jawline that could cut a bitch, but Lance didn't think that made him gay. But to Lance something about Keith made that apparent to him. Maybe the way his mamora suit seemed to hug just about every inch of his body, or the way his eyes pierced right through him. Either way Lance found himself almost weak from just the sight of Keith. Lance was stubborn though, he didn't want to give in to Keith or accept the fact that he might be bisexual. So Lance decided the best thing to do was avoid Keith.

This worked out okay in the beginning, after losing the castle ship, and choosing to reside in a rebel base for a while, the whole team had been focused on Keith, his mother, and the new Altean. This allowed for Lance's absence from Keith's presence to go unnoticed. The only time he was really around Keith was during team practices, and he even made sure to go to the dinner hall after Keith had finished eating. He even enlisted help from the mice who decided to inform him where Keith was.

But that only lasted for a few Quintints, when Keith finally began to question why he always saw Lance seemingly book it down the hall whenever he saw Keith, and avoid any interaction with him, always making up a excuse. Keith believed he was just pissed off at him for a random reason, and decided to try to confront him.

Right after a team building exercise, that Shiro made everyone attend, Lance began his new routine of hurrying out the exit to avoid a conversation with Keith. But this time his routine was interrupted when Keith called him out.

"Lance can I talk to you for a second" Keith said following Lance out of the training room.

Lance's heart stopped, and he began to think of excuses to avoid a conversation. The only thing he could think of doing was quickening his pace and saying, "Sorry Keith, I can't talk right now, I promised two rebel guys I'd teach them how to woo the lady's."

"It'll only take a second," Keith said grabbing Lance's arm, "I just wanted to ask you if I pissed you off or something."

"Why would you think that." Lance said turning away from Keith trying to hide his blush. Quiznack he jus suddenly touched him, he needed to pull himself together before he could even look in the same direction as him.

"You've been avoiding me ever since I came back," Keith said releasing his arm, "I was just wondering if there was a reason behind it."

"I've just been busy Keith." Lance said pulling himself together and facing Keith. He had caught on, meaning Lance not only had to face Keith, but also the truth that he might be Bi.

"It can't just be that, Lance, you leave the room whenever I enter, and won't even look me in the eyes to say hi." Keith said. Lance finally looked at him in his piercing purple eyes. Since when had they become to vibrant, and stunning. Lance tried to find something to say, but he was out of excuses. He shouted, "Just leave me alone Keith, it's nothing get over it."

Lance ran away from Keith before he could even say anything. Keith stood there processing what had been said. He knew something was up with Lance and he wasn't sure what. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Shiro who had heard their entire conversation.

"Keith, don't worry, I'll try to talk to him." Shiro said reassuringly.

"I just don't understand why he can't talk to me," Keith said disheartened, "I thought we were becoming close. I hope me coming back isn't making him worry about becoming the 7th wheel again."

"Just let me talk to him. Something tells me he not worrying about that," Shiro said staring off, "Don't worry about it too much."

"It's good to have the real you back Shiro." Keith said sighing with relief. Shiro smiled, before saying goodbye and walking off to presumably talk to Lance. Keith walked the other direction to go take a shower and rest. He couldn't stop thinking about Lance no matter what he did, and wondering if he would ever like him back.


End file.
